Memory
by Queen Happo
Summary: After a slaughter, there is nothing more erotic to Kakuzu than Hidan, lying in his holy circle with a spike through his heart. Time and time again, Kakuzu takes advantage of the situation. Kakuzu/Hidan, PWP, mild gore, non-con/dub-con.


The dead lands by the edge to the Land of Wind are ripe with corpses, this evening. The vultures are feasting on human flesh, and other animals will pick at scraps soon enough, once the birds are gone.

Midst the corpses lies a man with black skin, decorated by a white, skeletal pattern. Through his heart is a spike, and under his body is a symbol painted on the ground with blood. A symbol just like it in silver hangs with beads around the man's neck.

Kakuzu, one of two partners responsible for the devastation of the former village, approaches the black and white man. Together they massacred and destroyed the village just a little while ago, on orders by their organization. Both are clothed in the black coats with red and white clouds but the man on the ground, a man named Hidan, has his coat zipped open. When Kakuzu stops before him, he sees the exposed upper body, and the wound around the spike, clearly.

As he bends down over Hidan, the other man complains. His skin turns from black and white to a normal beige tone, but his movements are compromised by Kakuzu, who pins him down to the ground with black threads coming from within his own body. Hidan's foul mouth is sewn shut by the piercing and coarse thread as he voices more complaints, meant to be screams or shouts. Kakuzu pulls the threads close, silencing his partner proper, before he commences.

There has always been a very sexual appeal to the way Hidan slays his foes. He calls is sacrificing, and the way he does it is by a ritual taught to him by his religious superiors. The first time Kakuzu witnessed one of Hidan's killings, and saw his then newly appointed partner orgasm in the heat of battle, it had stirred his body in ways it had not been stirred for decades. He had started to long for Hidan then, and fantasised about having his body to use as he please.

This is not the first time he has done it. But Hidan is always feigning disinterest and disgust at first, and that is why Kakuzu has to tie him and make him silent. Hidan's mouth is one of the worst aspects of the man, and when Kakuzu does this: fulfilling his fantasies; it is meant to be only pleasing, and not distracted by an unwashed tongue.

First he pulls down the pants of his partner, when the threads are bound through the ground and Hidan's limbs both. Hidan's legs are long, muscular and pale, and though he kicks and tries to squirm away, Kakuzu stops him with more tying threads. He forces Hidan's legs spread open, so that he lies in naught but his black coat on that holy symbol of his, still impaled on his own spike. Defiant as ever, Hidan's lilac eyes are glaring when Kakuzu puts his arms to the side of his head, leaning over him. Kakuzu takes off his mask and presses a lustful kiss to the sewn shut mouth, tasting Hidan's blood from where the threads pierce his skin.

Positioned with his legs between Hidan's thighs, he has all of the access which he needs of Hidan's willing body. It seems wanton and welcoming, a sight for sore eyes and a view to kill for. Whenever Kakuzu's lust is stirred by Hidan, it is after carnage such as the one they made today, when they are both sweaty, stained by the blood of others, and in Hidan's case, his own.

On the pale chest before him he sees dried blood. He grabs the spike and moves it around in the wound, making it bleed anew. Despite his useless mouth, Hidan groans, and his body goes rigid as blood flows from the wound. And as Kakuzu has come to expect, he sees that his companion's cock has risen for the occasion.

Even though his body is muscular and manly, Hidan has no hair anywhere but his head. Kakuzu likes how smooth it makes his skin seem, and lustfully runs his hands over the chest, torso, flat stomach and thighs, while he has Hidan's cock inside of his mouth.

Scarping the skin of the fleshy organ with his teeth, Kakuzu makes Hidan groan in frustration. Most of Hidan's body is being restricted by Kakuzu's threads, but he manages to thrust his hips up to meet Kakuzu's movements still. The action shows that he has given in, his initial protests now forgotten, and he has accepted Kakuzu's rule over his body.

With bobbing motions with his mouth, stimulations of the body by Kakuzu's hands and threads, and the throbbing pain of the spike being twisted again, Kakuzu makes Hidan come with calculated ease. He spits the spunk on the ground, inside of the holy circle, and then he digs his painted nails into Hidan's stomach. In time for a scream to be let out, he pulls away the threads tying together Hidan's mouth, right as he digs his fingers inside of Hidan's skin and flesh. With a technique to harden his skin, it is not difficult for Kakuzu to do so. Perversely, he tears at the exposed organs, while Hidan forms incomprehensible words mingled with pleasured moans.

There is only one reason Hidan can be Kakuzu's long-time partner. Only he can have his body so violated, and still be alive for the fucking.

Kakuzu thinks that he hears his own name escape Hidan's lips, when he slips two of his threads inside of Hidan's anus. He spreads the hole and places his cock at the opening, taking it out from under his robes, and lets go off the hold of Hidan's legs for a better angle. Lamely, the legs are wrapped around his waist, as he starts to pound into the bleeding and exposed man beneath him.

There is no sight more erotic, than Hidan's bleeding face, dishevelled hair, bloodshot eyes and blissful expression, as Kakuzu thrust into his body. The first thrusts are always hardest, since he never thinks to include lubrication, and is loath to spend time with preparation. But Hidan also likes it best raw. No matter how Kakuzu takes his pleasure through his body, Hidan always gives in after given an orgasm, and lets himself be opened, probed and humiliated by Kakuzu's very gaze. It is a routine they never mention after it takes place, and yet partake in every time there is a kill to be done.

At Hidan's loud moans, exhausted screams and tense gasps, the vultures scramble from the scene, and they are alone with the corpses and each other. With his hands gripping at Hidan's hips hard enough for them to break, Kakuzu feels his pleasure build, starting to reach his climax. The left hip snaps as he grabs it too hard, but Hidan's reaction is a simple foul word, uttered like it is a prayer, and he comes again without Kakuzu so much as touching his cock. The spunk splashes at Kakuzu's coat, but they do not notice, as pleasure still has the hold on both of them.

For immortal men, moments like these certainly seem like they are only living for the moment, with no thoughts of consequence. Kakuzu releases his load just as he pulls out from Hidan completely, with a grunt of uncharacteristic satisfaction. He pants, as Hidan does below him, heavily as he regains his senses.

The aftermath is not nearly as glorious as he remembers their act to be. Hidan's ugly wounds, torn skin and exposed organs are nasty to look at, and at the stains on his coat Kakuzu feels a rage building. He cleans it in a well in the ruins of the village, after leaving Hidan to fend for himself, and spares his partner not one thought of concern as he gets ready to leave. He can hear Hidan already cursing and sprouting nonsense, and ignores it as best he can.

For the broken hip and opened stomach, they are forced to stay in the same location. For the chilly night, Kakuzu carries Hidan inside one of the ruins with a functioning roof. He finds the paleness of Hidan's skin revolting in its impeccable beauty, and spends his night with a book, and thoughts of the day.

He can remember the village and the first victims clearly. He can recall how he killed them, in which way he skewered them on threads, or which ones he smashed with his fist. And then he can remember Hidan praying, lying on the ground with an open stomach and broken hip. Finally, his memories take him to this time.

Compared to what he can remember, he prefers the imaginary. In his fantasies, he is the one who wounded Hidan so mercilessly, and witnessed every tear of skin and drop of blood from close up. In his fantasies, Hidan's body belonged to him.


End file.
